The present invention relates to electrical systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to power electronics assembly.
High electric current levels and concomitant heat dissipation requirements of power electronics devices often present several challenges in terms of device packaging and assembly. These challenges can be exacerbated by the frequent desire to utilize as little space as possible in order to miniaturize the overall size of the assembly. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.